Ode to a Drunken Bard
by sinister banana
Summary: Prequel shortie to Stolen Kisses.


Disclaimer: 1/2 Prince belongs to Yu Wo.

A/N: Ni hao, everyone! As we all wait for chapter 8 of _Stolen Kisses_ to return from the hands of my beta reader, I thought I might as well upload this little tidbit I created before leaving for Taiwan. (I know! I'm such a bad authoress to my readers. I told you I'd post chapter 8 before I left and it didn't happen. I'm so sorry! D:)

The funny thing about this shortie is that my roommate and I threw a completely awesome and ridiculous costume party the night it was written and well...let's say I had a wee bit to drink (legally, might I add). I went up to my room with intentions of watching some Japanese dramas and when I woke up the next morning, I couldn't remember what I'd actually done but I noticed there was an extra Word Document in my fanfiction folder. So I opened it and, lo and behold, this story was in there!

So there you go. Some people get drunk and do stupid things. I get drunk and write fanfictions about other drunkards. Anyways, please enjoy this random prequel to chapter 1 of _Stolen Kisses_. (^^)

* * *

><p><strong>Prequel: Gui's Story<strong>

Gui was drunk. Completely and utterly drunk. He hadn't felt this uninhibited in ages. Despite his relative youth at age 25, he'd always been made to act older than he actually was. It always made him feel slightly uncomfortable to know that at least a sixth of his students were older than he was.

But here he was in Second Life. Drunk. Happy. Carefree.

"I should go see Prince!" he slurred to Ugly Wolf and threw the beast man a dashing smile. "Now would be the perfect time to see him."

Ugly Wolf eyed the drunken bard dubiously. "I'm not so sure about that…" he swirled his mixed drink – a Jack and Coke – and placed it down in front of him before looking the bard directly in the eye. "Prince might not appreciate the intrusion."

Gui waved him off. "Prince loves attention," the bard took another swig of his drink. "And anyways, he's super hot."

Ugly Wolf raised an eyebrow. "Gui, just how much have you had to drink?"

Gui looked down at his cup. "This is my, um, seventh drink?" Gui wasn't sure anymore. He'd stopped counting after the tequila shots.

Ugly Wolf took Gui's drink away. "I think you're done for the night."

"Nonsense, Wolf-ge!"Gui exclaimed. "The night's only just begun!"

"I'm cutting you off," Ugly Wolf repeated.

Gui pouted. "But Wolf-ge!"

"You've had too much!" Ugly Wolf reaffirmed.

"Fine," Gui crossed his arms. After a moment, he stood up. "Then I'm going to go find Prince."

"Gui…" Ugly Wolf began to protest.

"Just you try to stop me!" Gui slurred again as he dared his friend.

Ugly Wolf just shook his head and watched as Gui stumbled out the door of the bar. "If he makes it one block then that will be a feat in itself."

Gui certainly made it more than one block. He made it to the castle's interior. He stumbled around for a bit before finding a rather stable-looking wall (for some reason, all the others seemed to be spinning…how odd…) and leaned up against it. He sat there for a while, contemplating his situation, when a flash of silver caught his eye. He looked up and saw Prince heading towards him. Gui's heart began racing.

The moonlight highlighted Prince's silver hair like a halo. The boy looked simply angelic. He appeared lost in thought as he strode across the courtyard, completely oblivious to the bard eyeing lustfully after him. Gui licked his lips.

Before he knew it, he had Prince up against the wall and was pouring every emotion inside of him into the kiss he'd placed on the Blood Elf's lips.

"Prince…" he breathed heavily and began trailing kisses down the elf's neck. "So beautiful…"

He heard Prince start to say something but silenced the elf with another sloppy kiss. He gently coaxed the latter's mouth open so that his tongued dueled with that of the elf's. He was in heaven. A perfect paradise. He heard the Blood Elf moan and nearly lost it. Then Prince tensed up. Gui vaguely wondered why…

"Idiot!" He felt the elf pull away and a sharp smack struck the side of his face. His feelings of pleasure turned into a sea of blackness.

**~o~0~o~**

The next thing he knew he was waking up to a disapproving Ugly Wolf and wondering why he had such a massive headache.

What had he done?

"The last thing you said before leaving the bar was that you needed to go find Prince," Ugly Wolf offered.

_Uh-oh_. If finding Prince had ended with being beaten to oblivion in the courtyard, Gui knew he could only expect the worst. He just hoped he hadn't done anything too stupid and irreparable.

**~0~o~0~**

* * *

><p>AN:  
><span>Ode to Readers and Review Button<span>  
>To all the lovely readers,<br>You know what to do.  
>Please click the review button,<br>Cuz I rhymed just for you.

P.S. Taiwan is amazing. I had hotpot yesterday. It's also super hot and humid. I was a mosquito buffet two days ago while hiking in the mountains.


End file.
